


Studio

by Heavydirtys0ul



Series: The Tarantino Diaries [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: Set in the 1980s, four artists meet over a series of events, leading too their life being better as a whole. (Aromantic!Logan) (Asexual!Virgil) (Hyper-romantic! Roman)





	Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work contains the following: Sex mentions, alcohol usage, smoking, detailed descriptions of sexual acts, PLEASE proceed at your own discretion!

Patton lives alone, he’s desperate for a roommate because this little studio is becoming too much for him to pay for by himself. It is rather cluttered though, canvases propped up against every wall, easels lying in stacks across the floor; he loves it though, he loves the clutter and the mess, it makes him feel at home.  

He gains a friend along the way, at his own art exhibition. The man is roughly his own height, with uncut brown hair, pulled back into a bun and soft, mellow dark eyes that have a constant look of wonder. He’s pacing around, gazing at the open landscapes with his teeth biting down on his lip, when the man turns around he meets Patton’s eyes. “Are you the artist?” He nods and steps forward “Why do you never draw people?” Patton smiles, it’s a question he’s heard before. 

“Because people are too flawed,”   


They sit outside and share a cigarette, talking about art, about life, about politics, a policeman walks by and the stranger calls him a “dog,” Patton bursts out laughing and they hightail it down the street to avoid the angry curses. “What’s your name, stranger?” The man smiles, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Roman, Roman Prince,” He flirts with him for most of the night and Patton blushes and giggles in response. They drink and they smoke and they sing into the night’s sky until Roman crashes at Patton’s house, respectfully on a spare mattress, for the night. 

-

Roman doesn’t move in out of love for Patton, although there’s a future there for that, they’re both financially struggling and it would certainly half what they need to pay to stay there. The studio space looks more cluttered than ever now, with Roman’s half and then Patton’s half, but it does prompt the young artist to clean up for once. 

They get along well, swimmingly well, as two gay men in the midst of an artistic meltdown of society. And yes, they kiss a few times, sweetly and chastely, often when Patton is stressing over a painting. But for now, their love remains platonic, there was still so much they needed to learn about themselves first. 

\--

Logan Sanders was one hell of a man. That’s Patton’s first impression of meeting him. He’s tall and skinny, with pale blue eyes and black curling hair that falls around his face like some form of a dark halo. He is a movie director of rather obscure films that he himself could barely follow and a very hard man. He talked in long words and solid facts and half the time, the younger man could barely understand what he’s saying, but whatever it was he liked it. 

But he’s focused, and doesn’t particularly like or want love, he certainly wants something out of Patton and the younger is more than happy to oblige. Matters of the heart, he wasn’t ready to face, matters of the body, well that was a different story. At least, this is what Patton tells himself as he's bent over the other's desk with the taller man's teeth sinking into his neck whilst the smell of sex and cigarette smoke make waves around them. He forgets about love whilst his hair is being pulled and his pale skin is being bruised every which way, loud moans escaping him.

He notes afterward, smoking a cigarette with nothing but Logan's shirt on, whilst sat on a windowsill overlooking New York City, that Logan kisses with a firm purpose, he doesn’t hesitate or ask questions, he reacts as biology tells him too. Roman kisses like he’s asking a question, he kisses like he wants to know Patton is okay or like he wants to calm him. Patton smiles, inhales again and blows smoke out over the city in a tiny cloud. The thought drifts away as the man pulls him back onto the bed and they make usage of the bedsheets for a second time that night.

\--

Logan and Patton actually remain friends, because they can talk about life and space together, and all the vast unknowns in the world. Logan, as a person, is an interesting infinite, a puzzle to Patton. He’s never met anyone like him in his life. But more importantly, Logan gets on well beyond the bedroom with Patton, and Roman too eventually. Although the two have very similar, sarcastic, personalities and Roman lives (infuriatingly to Logan) with his head in the clouds, they hold decent conversations over filmmaking, art, and food. 

Logan is an excellent cook, somewhere along the line he starts cooking food for them all every other night. Eventually, however, Logan and Roman made quick work of their differences in much more inventive ways. Patton had walked into the studio to find Roman pressed firmly against the brickwork, one leg around the waist of the other man. "You're gonna give him concussion like that," Patton had comment nonchalantly as he walked past them. Logan had laughed whilst Roman swatted at his head in protest. "Also I can hear you from outside Roman," They hadn't stopped for his sake and he silently observed them with a cigarette in his mouth. If he ever decided to paint humans, they'd be the first two he'd start with. 

After a couple of hours had passed, he decided to join the two in their endeavors, his body pressed between both Roman's and Logan's as the taller man sank to his knees and the younger's hands ghosted his skin. He wondered if the neighbors would complain of all the noise ruining their perfect little home. The thought would've made him laugh if he wasn't two busy muttering the names of people who far more deserved his attention.

\--

Roman brings him home one night. Not for sex, because Roman isn’t like that, it takes him a few months to warm up his bed with somebody else. Too see Patton’s art. Virgil Brennan was an American man, with an Irish family, and certainly loved art. In fact, it was hard not to know Virgil in art circles considering he wrote and published three whole books on Art in America, detailing trends and styles and outliers. Patton had almost thought he was a myth, a legend, or dead. But here he was, in his apartment. 

Much like Logan who is currently smoking a cigarette and reading a book, Virgil is quiet, but he talks like he has a purpose. Unlike Logan, Virgil actually smiles every now an then. “I love your work,” He says, sat on the floor, gazing in the dim light across at all the canvases “They’re wonderful,” The artist blushes and quietly thanks to the other, offering him a cigarette. He then swats Logan on the back of the head, finally noticing he was smoking near his canvases. 

“By the window, you know the drill,” Logan cracks a lazy smile and places the book, open, on the top of Patton’s head. It gets launched at his back. Virgil is in stitches, Roman is laughing. The two sounds are like angels singing to Patton, he beams.   


“You guys are the funniest people I’ve ever met,” Virgil sighs “Whenever I meet artists they’re usually really firm, stiff, like they’re expecting me to just rip their work to shreds, I’ve never been that sort of critic though, so I’m unsure why,” The four of them are crowding by the window now, which is a long rectangle, but Roman reaches over Virgil’s head to flicks ash out of the window. Patton thinks it’s just because he wants to be close to him. He can’t blame him, he’s gorgeous.   


Whilst Logan has pale blue eyes, messy ebony curls, and very pointed features, Virgil had heterochromia, with one eye a pale blue and the other a dark brown. His hair, messy and dark brown, fell in every which direction. He was pale, like he was made of porcelain, and work dark eyeliner around his eyes. He was still as tall and slender as Logan though. 

\-- 

The studio space is starting to get crowded with all four of them, but cozy, Virgil started making regular visits. He likes hugs, and since he’s been on his own for so long, affection had been few and far between. Logan was starting to get more comfortable too, and despite his particular distaste for love, he admits he is starting to care greatly about them all, coming from him that was the highest compliment they could receive. 

Roman is the one to break his silence on it. “I literally want to kiss, all of you,” He’s always been really outgoing, and confidence was something he was not short of. Patton kisses him, gently, and he beams. Logan rolls his eyes but does the same. Virgil smiles and plants a kiss on his lips. 

They later found out that Virgil doesn’t want to do any more than that, kiss and cuddle, sex just isn’t his thing. They’re all okay with that, trying to fit all four of them in one bed would have been a challenge anyway. 

\--

It’s not exactly a sudden development when Patton asks if they’re together, Logan shrugs “It’s as close as I’ll ever get, but you have to understand that I do care about you, even if physically I am incapable of reciprocating romantic feelings,” Roman nods.    
  


“Yeah, we know specs,” 

There was no physical way for them all to live together, and societally speaking it’s not something they could announce from the rooftops. But they were content nonetheless, happy together. They spent almost every day around each other, Logan’s work got special recognition, he won a film award, Patton’s work, thanks mostly to Virgil’s publicity, took off and people were buying his art almost every day. Roman, who was mostly interested in art and not all that good at creating it, eventually pursued his dream of opening up a cafe. Roman and Logan, especially, fought a lot, but never enough for it to really bother them, it was hard to stay irritated when Patton would just shove cigarettes in their faces and tell them to kiss and make up. 

It all worked out in the end, somewhere along the line. 


End file.
